Heroes
by ValerieRichards
Summary: The continuation of The Ride of a Lifetime. There are new kids at the Racing Academy. Who are they and what will happen now that they're here? SpeedTrixie


By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See The Ride of a Lifetime. Otherwise, I own the Royalton kids.

Author's note: This story is set after X and Speed find out they're brothers. The two of them have bonded already. Annalise and X have broken up because of the way Annalise treats Speed.

Chapter 1: A New School and an Old Face

From a young age; young enough to know that we couldn't go telling anybody our secret; mom and dad were open to us about who they really were. We only know that they were supposed to have died in a car wreck while mom was pregnant with me. Other than that, they haven't told us much about That Day.

"Why are they staring at us" my little sister, Trixie, asked. Trixie was born ten months after I was. The two of us were in the same 'grade' considering the fact that we were home schooled.

"We're new Trix. Give it some time" I told her. We stared at the school from our racing cars. Mom and dad had installed communication devices in our cars that let us talk to each other. A group of students came up to our cars.

"Hey look, it's a bunch of new kids" a guy sneered. I don't think that guy knew that both my sister and I could kick his butt along with anybody's in the school. While being taught the regular school material, mom and dad also taught us how to defend ourselves and all about the different criminals.

"Hey! It's a bunch of losers that need to get lives" I spat back. I got out of my car and Trixie met me at my car. While we were rich, my parents taught us not to let it get to our heads. 'Live like you're at the bottom even when you're at the top'.

"Guys, leave them alone" a male voice said. I turned and saw a brown-haired, muscular guy with a black X on his arm walking up with another guy with a similar hair color, but younger.

"O-Okay X" the annoying idiot's twin brother stuttered. X didn't even look at the girl, who looked pleadingly at him. The younger guy reached out towards me with his hand.

"I'm Speed" he said. Trixie gasped. Speed was my mom's older brother. Speed looked at us curiously.

"I'm Rex Royalton and this is my sister Trixie" I told them. It was their turn to gasp. After a while of silence, we were shown to the headmaster's office. When we went in, there were two other men there talking to one sitting in a big chair.

"Dad" X said happily. The youngest man standing turned and smiled at him. The other two men looked up.

"Hey X. Hello Speed" he said adding the last part uneasily. Speed rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh.

"Hey dad" he said. Speed Sr., our uncle, smiled at the name. Then, they all turned to us and I felt uncomfortable. Trixie shuffled nervously. Uncle Speed and the other man went with Speed and X into the hall.

"Hi, my name is Sparky. I'm the headmaster of this school. I'm going to need you both to give a little bit more information to help us make this a better learning experience for you" he announced.

"Headmaster Sparky, our mom and dad wanted to come see you about something. They wanted to come today, so I hope it's not inconvenient" I told him. Headmaster Sparky raised an eyebrow.

"When are your parents coming……." he asked trailing off. Trixie looked at me and then turned back to Headmaster Sparky.

"Trixie Royalton and this is my brother Rex" she said. Headmaster Sparky's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. He was about to say something when the door opened and two adults in huge hoodies, gloves, sunglasses, and boots came in.

"Mom? Dad? Do I even want to know" I asked. I recognized them immediately. Dad gave me a pointed look and I turned back around. Mom closed the door before she took off her coat. Then, she turned around with her sunglasses still on.

"Well, is it isn't Wilson Sparkolemew. I never thought I'd see you again" my mom said leaning against the cabinet. Both her and my dad walked up behind us. Suddenly, the door burst open and Uncle Speed and the other man rushed in.

"Mom! Dad" Trixie cried. We both got up and stood in front of mom and dad. We got ready to fight them. Speed and X were behind them looking partially confused and frightened.

"Move out of the way kids, we don't want to hurt you" the guy said. I got in front of Trixie. I scoffed.

"I don't want to hurt you. You threaten my parents and the least you'll have to do is worry about hurting us" I threatened. Speed and X came in and they both growled at me. Trixie stepped out from behind me and got into Speed's face.

"Zoom, it's okay" mom told me. Zoom was my nickname; one that mom had given to me as soon as I started to walk. I was told that I never walked, I ran.

"How do you know Sparky's real name" Uncle Speed asked. He looked like he was going to punch my mom in the face, but I've seen mom practice with dad. Even at his best, dad couldn't beat mom. It was actually kind of fun to watch.

"I knew him, he was my friend………." Mom started. Uncle Speed pinned her to the wall and growled into her face. Dad kept his eyes trained between the other guy and mom.

"Liar! He was a family friend and I don't ever remember seeing you around him" Uncle Speed growled. Mom sighed.

"Speedy-bear. Come on. Stop this" she told him. His eyes widened and he backed up. He almost fell on top of the other guy. The other guy caught him and pushed him aside.

"DON'T YOU **EVER** USE THAT NAME AGAIN! MY SISTER DIED EIGHTEEN YEARS AGO" he yelled in mom's face. Mom didn't even blink. I was expecting dad to do something or even interfere, but he didn't do anything.

"Are you sure Rex? I mean, doesn't it seem a lot like your 'accident' at Casa Cristo way back when? If I remember correctly, mom held two crying kids" she told him as she took off her sunglasses. Rex backed up like Uncle Speed had done before him.

"Y-You c-can't be Andy! I saw the car" he stuttered. Mom stared him straight in the eyes. She stepped closer to them and then turned to Headmaster Sparky.

"Do I look like Andy Sparky" she asked. Headmaster Sparky turned a little scarlet at having the attention turned to him. We all stared at him.

"Yeah, a little older though" he said. Mom turned back to Uncle Speed and Uncle Rex. Her hands went to her hips.

"Rex, Speed, I didn't die that day. Rax didn't either" she told them. Speed and X watched our mom confused. Uncle Speed stepped closer. He was about to say something when Uncle Rex interrupted.

"If you're Andy, then how did you find me" he asked. My mom smiled and crossed her arms.

"You're trunk popped open and I jumped in. The Shooting Star took me all the way to your mansion where I seriously thought your butler was about to shoot me. You tried to convince me to go home, but I was persistent and you finally cracked. We talked and then I called home. You took me back to the racetrack and Speed decided to get annoying" she told them. They both blinked and I snorted. My mom? Diving into the back of cars? My mom?

"You really are Andy" Uncle Rex said. Uncle Speed and Uncle Rex came up and I swore they were going to smother her. That's when dad interfered.

"Rex, Speed, you're going to kill her" dad said. Uncle Speed reached over and playfully slapped dad. Dad cracked a smile. Mom went over to Headmaster Sparky and gave him a hug. Dad went over and they shook hands.

"So, these are your kids" Uncle Rex asked. Mom nodded and wrapped an arm around each of us.

"This is Rexavier Speed Royalton and Trixie Andrea Royalton" she introduced. Speed and X hung back with a half amused look on their faces. They walked up to us after we met our Uncles.

"Anymore things we don't know about dad" X asked jokingly. Uncle Speed grabbed him in a headlock. Headmaster Sparky cleared his throat.

"Now that we all are acquainted and reacquainted, you boys are assigned to show these two around campus" Headmaster Sparky told X and Speed. They nodded. X and Speed motioned for the two of us to follow them.

"Rax, get……Speed…...off……of….me" I heard my mom laugh as we left. My cousins took us to our dorms.

* * *

That's chapter 1! Please R&R! The quote was from the Jonas Brothers. Paul Kevin Jonas had told his boys that when they started the band.


End file.
